Adventure Titans, Go!
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: Mumbo Jumbo is up to his old tricks again. but this time, his magic hat holds a portal. to where? I think you can guess. Not sure if i'm going to put pairings in this one. but T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Titans

**This idea basically poofed up when I figured out that Starfire and Princess Bubblegum have the same voice. Also Mumbo Jumbo and Ice King do too. Small note: To anybody reading my other Adventure Time or Portal fics I'm sorry but I wont be able to update for a while. I broke my laptop real ALL my other stories are stored on there. Hopefully I will be getting them back. But, you can has an Adventure Time and Teen Titans Xover!**

**(Starfire POV)**

"Quit it with the tricks Mumbo! You won't win!" Robin yelled, extending his metal stick and charging at the magic man. Why must he terrorise people like this?

"Stop...floating there, Star! We need to kick Mumbo's butt!" Beast boy yelled up to me before changing into the form of a wolf and charging at the magician.

"Yes! Let us kick the butt!" charging my star power in my hands, I began firing bolts of it at him, only for it to be reflected by cards.

"Let me look into my hat..." Mumbo Jumbo began, grabbing the black tall hat from his head and looking into it. "Ah! A new universe for you and me!" With a laugh, the hat became a twister.

"Starfire! Look out!" what is this device? And what is that place beyond his hat? I barely registered friend-Raven grabbing my arm as the hat pulled us in. The two of us hit the ground with unusually soft grass, the force making the both of us unable to fly.

"Ah, you see. Now I close my hat and we shall see!" The madman laughed again before the portal to the city closed. I sat up and looked around, seeing nothing familiar.

"Friend-Raven? Where is this place?" Unfortunately, My friend was too busy covering her entire face with her cloak to notice my words.

"It's too bright an lively here." she groaned, curling up on her side and peeking through the cloth. "Wait...is that bug...dancing?" Following her line of sight, A small red creature was stood in a small patch of tall grass, shaking it's rear around. "That's not a very good dance move."

"But...this is the only dance I know." It replied, making us both jump back in shock.

"Friend-Raven...did it just talk?" I muttered to the girl clutching my shoulder.

"I think it did, Star. Where the heck are we?"

"Oh! No wonder I didn't recognise you! You must be from a different land! Welcome to the land of Aaa!" Aaa? What was it trying to say? "Wait, are you two human? Cause there's only one human I know of that lives in this land."

"I'm only half human." Friend-Raven sighed, pulling her hood down. "And my friend here is from... Tamarania, right?" I nodded and looked back at the small bug.

"Ah, I see. Oh! I was just thinking of them!" the pair of us turned to see the land where a giant cat and a girl were racing towards us.

"Intruders! Cake, Morning star mode!" surprisingly, the giant cat changed it's shape so that it's body was round and spiky and allowed the girl to grab her tail and swing it around.

"Friend-Raven? Where did the mad magician send us?"

"Not important at this time, Star! Now fly!" the other pair looked completely shocked as we both jumped away from the soft grass and floated in mid-air.

"Whoa! Are you two Vampires like Marshall Lee?!" the girl yelled, dropping the transforming animal and letting her look like a cat again.

"No Fionna, do they look like Vampires? Vampires have grey skin."

"But they can fly!" They both continued to argue back and forth about the thing they called vampires.

"Friend-Raven? What are the things they call 'vampires'?"

"Vampires are almost immortal creatures that live forever and drink blood." I shivered.

"That does not sound nice, Friend-Raven. Shall we try and find a way out of this land?" My companion nodded, and began flying away from the arguing pair.

(Fionna POV)

I can't believe Cake distracted me so much that I allowed the intruders to get away!

"Seriously Cake, they can fly. We cant. We need Marshall's help on this." I can't believe I was going to say this next part. "And the Ice Queen."

"Sorry girl, My ears must not be working properly. Did you just say we need the Ice Queen's help?"

"You heard me right. I don't think Marshall can take on both of them on his own."

"Fine. I'll get Marshall Lee and you chase after your queen." whoa. I didn't expect her to cave so easily. "You're going to regret this, Fifi!"

"In your dreams!" with one last smirk at my adoptive sister, I pinpointed the location of the ice kingdom in my range of sight and set off running. Apparently the one in dark clothes was 'friend-Raven' and the red head was 'Star' or 'Starfire'. What strange names. Although in the candy kingdom, my name was the most outlandish.

"Friend-Raven, where do you think this blood sucking vampire is?"

"Wherever he is Star, I'm sure he wont be able to catch us. I have powers, you have powers."

"I have enough power to pick up one of those buildings that scrape the sky."

"Yes. Don't gloat about it." As I was running, I looked up to see the intruders flying leisurely a few meters ahead of me. well, that was easy. I looked straight ahead to see if any trees were close.

"Oh! I just noticed!" one of the girls began hugging my head and lifted me into the air. "Look, she's a bunny, Friend-Raven! Maybe The mad magician can assistant her rather than you?" What was her name? Oh yeah. Starfire was obviously ignorant to my struggling while Friend-Raven just watched.

"Did you seriously just pick up the girl we are trying to avoid?" Okay, I am not liking this. Luckily I have teeth like a rabbit.

"Ow! She bit me!" I was momentarily dropped before the ears on my hat were caught. "Phew! I thought you were going to fall."

"That was the plan, Genius!" I yelled, swinging for her arms.

"Hey! Let her go!" All three of us looked to the side to see Marshall Lee coming straight for us, Axe Bass in one hand and Cake in the other. In panic of trying to get my hat back, I unclipped it, letting my hair spill out.

"Whoa. And I thought you had a lot of hair, Star." everybody started staring at me and the curtain of blonde locks that streamed from my head.

"How can so much hair fit into a hat so small?" The hat examination was cut short when Marshall slashed her stomach and made her drop it.

"Leave HER alone! Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" The vampire kng was then engulfed in a black energy orb and thrown away from all of us.

"Whoa. They never mentioned anything about powers." Cake speculated, watching Friend-Raven rush over to Starfire who was currently kneeling on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"You will make payment for that." She growled, rising up and turning towards us, her eyes blazing green.

"Fi, I think we better go. NOW!" Cake yelled at me, grabbing my hat and running towards where Marshall was sent. I couldn't look away from the gash on her stoch which had almost completely healed. Ice Queen. Need the Ice Queen. I darted off in the direction of the ice kingdom. Seconds later, a huge burst of energy hit me square on the back, sending me flying. I blacked out when I connected with the Ice Queen's tower.

**First chapter, UP! Don't worry. The next chapter will focus on the guys. I haven't forgotten about them. Dancing bug FTW! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Titans, Go!  
Chapter 2

**Why am I so exited about this story? Oh yeah. Because I haven't been able to upload anything in a while X3 If you review with something you would like to see I will try and incorporate it in. but for this chapter, let's see where the boys have gotten to.**

(Princess Bubblegum POV)

"Finn, remind me. Why have you brought these three into my dungeon?" With the young hero stood beaming at me side, I looked into the jail where three other boys lay on the floor, still asleep.

"Because I thought they might be evil. They were laying unconscious outside the treehouse when I woke up from my nap." Then he ran over and pointed to the Cyborg. "This one is half-machine!"

"People who are half-machine are called Cyborgs, Finn." As my friend walked back over, I took another look into the jail. One was obviously human. But dressed really silly. The Cyborg had dark colured skin and blue machine parts and the other was green-skinned. What strangeness... "There must be a scientific explanation for this."

"Wah! Starfire!" The pair of us jumped back in shock as the one with green skin jumped up and ran into the wall. "Ow! Who put a wall there?!"

"Your face?" Finn suggested, snickering at his own joke.

"Hey, who are you guys? And why am I in jail?"

"You are in there because you randomly appeared in the grasslands and we do not know if you are good or evil." I sighed, walking to my desk and lifting Science out of his cage.

"Hey! Why do you have Starfire's voice, Lady?"

"Lady?!" Finn growled, stomping over to the jail and grabbing the boy's shirt. "Watch your manners around the Princess!"

"Princess?! The only Princess I know of has that voice, and it isn't her! What did you do to Starfire and Raven?!"

"Okay, both of you calm down. Fighting will get us nowhere." Quickly and calmly, I separated the two of them and looked at the other two. "Tell me, what cause do you fight for?"

"Righteousness!"

"Okay. What is your name?"

"Oh, right. I'm beast boy. Robin is the one in the tights and the big guy is Cyborg." Yes, how expected.

"Fair enough. My name is Princess Bubblegum. And he is Finn." Finn gave a small wave. "You don't seem bad. You can lave the jail if you wish."

"Sweet!" He them malformed into the shape of a small dog and walked out between the bars. Much to our shock. "What?" He questioned after turning back. "Haven't seen anybody turn into animals before?"

"Not unless you count the Hug Wolf incident." Finn sighed, looking over to the cell he was in.

"I know a place your friends might be in, Beast Boy. I need to make a call."

"Can I come with?"

"And me?" I looked down on the two boys and sighed, motioning for the Banana guards.

"If the other two wake up, tell them not to destroy anything and report to me immediately." And so, I walked down the hall with two hyper boys following me. I think one Finn is enough. Let's hope We don't have to go there...

"So, who you going to talk to, PB?" Obviously chairs are not safe havens. Finn needs a shower.

"Just try not to be surprised." Turning the computer on, I shuffles papers around my desk so Science could sit down.

"Suprised at what, Bonnie?" Oh, when things couldn't get any worse...

"Well, hello there."

"BB, I wouldn't." Finn warned as soon as the shapeshifter got ready to walk to the window. Marceline just sat there, looking confused. This time, she wore dark blue jeans and a red shirt and had her hair down and at its usual length. And her umbrella. Of course she never goes anywhere without her umbrella. "Hey Marcie, why haven't you got any shoes on?"

"What? I thought I did..." Science gave me a look which said: 'Why do you even let them in here?' Shrugging to my pet, I tapped in my computer password and searched for the program I was going to use. Thank Glob for passwords. If either one of my three best friends got in here all my work would be a complete disaster area.

"Whoa! What the crud is this?" was the response I got after the window opened up on the other side. This must be Marshall Lee.

"Marshall! Get the heck out of here! Go back to the hospital!" the familiar sight of the Candy Prince ran over to the computer and began waving his arms frantically in an attempt to remove the Vampire king from the room.

"Whoa! This is strange!" Marceline joined in, floating above me but crossing her arms on my head. "I think Dad told me about something like this once!"

"What is- Hey! What is this?" Oh joy. This could be interesting.

"Bubba, I request you to open the portal." I waved Beast boy over and continued. "This young one says he has lost two of his friends and they may be in your dimension."

"Yeah. Come on Bubba. They messed Fionna up. If they have friends we have a chance of stopping them."

"Shut up Marshall. She only had a concussion and a bruised spine. It wasn't that bad. And-"

"Don't you dare say that Ice Queen couldn't stop them either. Simone couldn't harm one of those freaky gnomes."

"Fine! Just give me a minute, Bonnibel. Marshall, go get Fionna and Cake."

"Wait, wait, wait. Aren't they the characters from the Ice King's creepy fanfiction?" Finn made such a disgusted face, I had to giggle.

"Strange, they told me that the Ice Queen wrote one about a pair called Finn and Jake."

"Yo! I heard my name!" By the Nightosphere, Jake appeared at the window. Apparently his hearing is best when somebody says his name. And he was carrying Ice King... "I'm not sure what happened. This dude in a top hat with blue skin and the same voice was just beating him up. I attacked when I saw but he got away."

"Mumbo Jumbo! I better go get Cy and Robin!" Beast boy shouted, running back downstairs to the dungeons. Oh boy...

(Raven POV)

Quiet...that was all I needed right now. Meditation was key for everyday life in my world.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." I could feel myself floating in the space of my subconscious, the only thing audible would be my own voice. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

"Friend-Raven? Why can I not join you in meditation?"

"For the 5th time, Starfire. Somebody needs to stay vigilant in case we are attacked again." I heard my companion sigh softly and bring her knees to her chest.

"Are the boys annoyed that without transformation, we can fly?" Oh my gosh...Why?

"How would I know? I do not wish to look into their thoughts." Azarath-

"But it must! From the colour picture books I have read, the boys always have the greater power!" Looks like meditation is over. Opening my eyes, I settled on the ground and stared outside of the cave we had taken shelter in.

"They are called comic books, Star. And this case is obviously different. Doesn't it make you feel better when you can do things they cant? I mean, You're the only person I know who can lift anything they want."

"I do like that. But I have no wish to upset others with my power." Why are we even talking about this? I'm supposed to be meditating. And we're supposed to be finding a way out. "Raven, I hear somebody."

"Well then, be quiet and listen." I growled, shifting up against the cave wall and motioning for her to do that same.

"Why Do people always stand in my way? I can be the most powerful man on the planet! Then there will be plenty of princesses that will want to marry me!" Starfire and I looked at each other and nodded. Strange as the dialogue may be, that was definitely Mumbo. I held up three fingers. Two...one... The pair of launched ourselves outside and began attacking who we thought was Mumbo.

"Star, stop! This isn't who we're looking for."

"Ah, but you two are the ones I'm looking for!" A fat old dude was stood there, in a long blue dress and fashioning a shaggy white beard. "Oh, Princess Bubblegum will be so happy I found you!"

"I'm happy I found you two also!" Mumbo Jumbo cried happily, poofing into existence next to the old guy. Why must he be so happy? Happiness doesn't work well on some guys. "Hey, you're the guy that has my voice! Stop using it!"

"Why don't you stop using mine first?!" Then Starfire and I just stood there, watching the argument. For about half an hour.

"Raven, should we not look for the others?"

"Yeah. I guess so. This isn't amusing any more." I grabbed her hand, and pulled her away from the whole scene.

"Hey! Don't go! The fun is only just starting!" The next thing I saw was the inside of Mumbo's tophat. Then the ground.

"Raven!" Star gasped, lifting me up. Wait, why am I...oh great. "You are the bunny again!"

"And, I shall go. Good luck Titans!" The villain laughed as he disappeared into dust. If I didn't have paws he would be so dead.

"What do we do now?" lifting my paws up, I summoned energy into them, proving I could still use my powers.

"Well, I may be small, fluffy and without opposable thumbs but I can still use my magic. That's a plus, I guess." Sighing, I climbed up my friends shoulder and laid on her head. "You'll have to do the walking and flying. I don't think I can fly on my own."

"Do not worry, Friend-Raven! I will not disappoint you!"

"Yeah yeah. Lets just go in a general direction and hope we get lucky."

**Ohayo! Sorry for the prolonged update. Usual excuses. School starting, (Year 11 X3) writer's block. Meh. I would say I'm going to hurry up with the next chapter but that means putting pressure on myself, giving myself blocks, blah blah blah. Anyway, keep reading and I'll (eventually) keep updating. Cya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventure Titans, Go!  
Chapter 3**

**well, here I am again X3 This fanfic is a lot more popular than I expected to be honest. But! As long as people enjoy it, I don't care. Actually, I'm running out of games to play. Since I cant play Dawnguard until my laptop is fixed. So if there's any games that I should play and even write fanfictions about, feel free to mention them X3**

(Finn POV)

What the Junk is this? Peebles has a twin brother? Why did she never mention this?

"Prince Gumball." She smiled at the guy, firmly shaking his hand.

"Princess Bubblegum. Form the information Marshall Lee has given me, There are two girls running amok around this land. Luckily, Fionna, Cake and Marshall were not seriously hurt."

"Yo Finn." The familiar feel of two slender arms resting on my head appeared. "Do you think There's a female version of you here too? That would be fun to see."

"What about the guy version of you?"

"Please, you know that he is epic already." just then, Jake's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hey Lady!" and on cue, -Marshall Lee I think it was- and another girl walked into the room. What the heck? Rabbit hat, blonde hair. And she dresses like me! "Gotta go guys. LR needs me." and with that, my Bro hopped back through the deep blue spirally portal into the land of Ooo.

"Cake left with Mono too. He wasn't too happy about her adventuring." Then, she caught my gaze. And glared. So I glared back.

"Hey hey hey!" well, That lasted for all of 30 seconds before Ice king appeared at the window with...oh Gob. "I found these yellow things on the ground. Thought you might know them."

"Who are those guys on the computer?" Marshall pointed out. Beastboy was there, with the cyborg and the guy who wore tights.

"Oh, there you guys are! Did you go through this blue thingy?" Then, the window smashed.

"Screw you all! I know where they are!" Fionna yelled, jumping though the smashed glass and onto the ground. Then she was off.

"Me too!" Well, I'm not going to be left here, in this awkwardness. "Wait, you don't actually know where they are, do you?" I managed to ask when we hid near some trees.

"I didn't want to stand in that room with all that awkwardness." I just smiled.

(Starfire POV)

"Star, stop rubbing your eye."

"But it hurts!"

"It will hurt even more if you keep rubbing it."

"How will it?"

"Because I'll give you a second black eye to match." Immediately, I dropped my arm to my side and continued walking. While I was flaying, some random animal jumped out from the trees and punched me in the face. So I switched to walking.

"I smell the burning of wood." With my curiosity peaking, I pushed my way through some bushes, towards the smell of burning.

"What is that?" a cone of burning wood stood in the middle of a clearing atop a cliff, surprisingly giving off no smoke whatsoever. A few strides away, A boy constructed of orange, red and yellow was moving around strangely. I pushed through further, making him start in surprise.

"Fionna? Is that you?" He turned to us, revealing that he was wearing a plain orange t-shirt, Cargo pants and no shoes. The middle of his forehead held a red jewel. What was that hairstyle again? Where all your hair is in the middle of your head and it sticks up... I've seen it before in the Mall of shopping... "Oh, I apologise. I mistook you for somebody else." He told us when I fully walked into the clearing. "In fact, I have not seen you around before. Might I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Starfire. And my friend here is Raven."

"Hey." He looked a little bewildered at a bunny waving at him, but he shrugged it off.

"I am Ignatius. But everybody calls me Flame Prince." He smiled, holding his hand out. Oh! This is what people call a 'hand shake'. I grasped his hand, just a little startled by the heat. "Funny. You don't seem to be harmed by me."

"Why should I be? Your hand is just warm." He stared at me for a moment, then turned his gaze to Raven.

"I can sense magic. Two kinds."

"That would be my own, and the dumb magician that turned me into a rabbit." Raven sighed again, putting a paw to her face.

"I see. Would this magician be wearing a hat? And a waistcoat?"

"Actually, yes he was. I guess you've seen him." Flame Prince nodded, then pointed to a blue mountain.

"Last I saw of him, that's the direction he ran. Luckily, I was not harmed."

"Yeah, lucky you." Raven grumbled, moving from my head and onto my shoulder. "I guess that's the way the two of us are heading, Star."

"Yes! Let us follow the Mumbo's trail!" I declared, jumping into flight.

"Good luck!" I waved back at The Flame Prince and then focused on the air ahead of us.

"Friend-Raven?"

"What's up, Star?"

"I still wonder where our other friends are."

"Me too. But if we catch Mumbo, we have a better chance of finding them." I hope she is right.

**Holy crud I'm sorry this is so late DX But i've become a huge comic book geek recently. Thats taken up a huge chunk of my time. I'm also being tested for mental problems. And there's a strong possibility of me having 's why it takes me so long for these. Anyway, I'll try and finish this story off as soon as possible. Anyway, bye for now!**


End file.
